Unnified
by cheezstikz
Summary: OKay...just so you know, i listed this as 'Inuyasha' since I really want to post this chapter up on ....so in case u haven't realized, this story has got NOTHING to do with Inuyasha....Also, i just chose random categories for this story...


What Kind of World Do we Live in??

"Hurry! We're running late!!" I screamed as my older brother Kyle, and me ran down the streets.

"Oh jeez! You've said that how many times? Besides, I'm not the one who's running last." Kyle smirked in front of me.

"Shut up!"

We ran through the doors of SLA and took out our ID cards.

"Kyle Kittamoon, birthday September 17th, age 18, 067866285" Kyle said, shoving in his ID card through the slot as the door opened.

"Kate Kittamoon, birthday June 16th, age 17, 085833291" I ran through the same doors when I slid my ID card through the slot.

As me and Kyle ran to the second door, I looked at my watch one last time. "It's 4:16 Kyle!! Only 4 more minutes until he arrives!" Kyle looked back at me when he started taking off his accessories and putting them in the safety deposit box.

"Yes I know!"

I took off my watch, bracelets and all my other accessories putting them in another box and ran through the metal frame. When I reached the thumb print area, I stuck my thumb on the white screen. Scanning 5 times, then dinging, I ran to the body scan area. Panting as I watched Kyle repeat my actions, I started mentally praying that we weren't late.

_Ding!_

I started sprinting to the password section. Typing my 10 passwords in, the door finally opened. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 4:19. I exhaled in relief when I reached the line everyone was in.

"What took you so long?" Carol whispered when I stood next to her.

"Augh. Ask _him"_ I glanced at Kyle as he ran to the boys row.

"Haha…He woke up late again?"

"Lazy ass was dreaming of girls again. I had to blow a trumpet this time." I rolled my eyes as Carol giggled.

She opened her mouth like she was going to reply, but shut it as soon as we heard footsteps. I turned my gaze from my best friend and looked at the opposite wall and straightened my back.

"Have you guys read the news paper lately?" The footstep's owner asked us, as he came to our view.

"I didn't get a chance to read it today…why?" Marilyn, a team member asked. When she met our boss' expression, she gasped. "Is there an update to the-"

"No. It's got nothing to case JP0542" Everyone's gaze went on him, all curious to where he was leading us.

"I just got a call from the police station. It seems that there is a new murderer in town." He walked to stand in front of me. "Kate is going to be in charge of this mission. Mission RNU61."

I looked at him, shocked. This was the second time he ever but me in charge of a mission, and when he does…..

"Don't tell me it's another high school criminal!" I screamed.

"Unfortunately, it's another high school criminal." He sighed then looked over at Carol. "You'll be accompanying her on this mission."

I don't understand this. What kind of world do we live in?! First, I find out that amongst the people in our high school, there are murderers, criminals and crazed people who act like maniacs! Then I find out that there was an agency that apparently hunt for those criminals and which works undercover. At first, I thought all undercover agency's were the 'bad guys' but then SLA evidently has an alliance with the police. In other words, we're the polices dogs, getting used. But you know what else surprised me? Who ever found out about the SLA must join them or else…

"So you mean I'm in charge again?" I asked, confirming that I accept.

"Yes." He paused, and then looked at Kyle. "Take care of your sister."

"Sure…whatever." He rolled his eyes. "So…any information about him?"

"Or her…..currently, we only know that this person goes to Florence High School." The boss sighed then turned back to me. "Seems like you'll have to switch school's again eh?"

"Augh….great, and I just got used to this one too…" I complained.

"Well, Carol would be transferring to the same school as you…"He tried to chear me up, though it wasn't working.

"Well that sucks. Guess I should inform the school-"

"No need for that. We already called them this morning, saying you wont be attending the school any longer." He said, hesitating,

"You mean you already told them!!" I screamed, "You're unbelievable!"

"Sorry about that, but you'll be attending FHS today, so-"

"TODAY??" Thing's just kept getting better and better.

"We are deeply sorry that you got informed about our decisions at such a short notice, but we **are **in a hurry. This criminal. This high schooler has already planned their next victim. We have to act fast. Do you understand?" He asked me, looking straight in my eyes.

I glared at him and then answered.

"Fine. But if it gets out of hand, I'm going to drop off the mission." I couldn't help but grin when I saw his face fall.

"What?"

"Well Dave," I started, "He **is **a criminal in high school. He** is **the same age of me. I think. And if he **is **a boy and **is **older than me,"

I started walking to the special case door. "And **if **he's been doing criminal acts and got away with everyone of them, he must have a pretty good disguise." I looked over at Dave. "Which means that he must be one of those 'never suspect people', which **means** that either he's the school bad boy, or the school goody goody."

It took him a couple of seconds to find his words. "Your point?"

I sighed. Why can't our boss use a little common sense at times?

"Which **means**" I thought of the right way to say it without embarrassing myself. "Which **means **that my human hormones would over power me."

"I see." He said, obviously understanding what I meant. "That's why you have Carol with you."

"Have you forgotten? She's a girl too."

I heard Carol giggle, as she followed me to the door.

"Uhm." His face would have been bright red, if I looked at him, but since I was headed for the door, I had to face my back to him. "Well…..Kyle would be there."

Oh boy was he desperate. "It's okay. I'll **try **not to fall in love with him."

"it might not be a 'him'"

"Most criminals are."

With that, he had nothing so say.

Sweet Lemon Agency is an agency, which **does **apparently work as the good people and which would do anything to catch the criminals that lurk around this weird, messed up world and hand's them over to the police. We work undercover, but live in normal lives.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter of 'Unnified'...I'm sorry it was so short, but i wanted to see if anyone would read it in the first place, before I wrote too much. Please leave a comment, letting me know what you thought of this and if you have any problems with it, please tell me. Oh yah...btw, i WILL NOT be updating this story on ...if you want to read this, it WILL be posted on ...except it's friends locked...so if you'd like to read it, please send me your account name on livejournal and i'll add you..^^


End file.
